The present invention relates to a backflush filter element, in which the filter element is intended to be installed in a filter tank standing or depending on, from a filter plate or a mainfold, respectively and in which the filter element is formed by a supporting body with a filtration part and a connecting part extending therefrom, through which the filtrate may be discharged, while over this supporting body a filter medium has been applied.
The invention relates more in particular to a backflush filter element, in which the ratio between the filtration surface per meter of length of the filter element and the section of the filtrate discharge is between 285 and 680, and the filtrate surface is between the 0.07 m.sup.2 and 0.46 m.sup.2.
Such a backflush filter element is known in the shape of a filter candle.
This filter candle has a cylindrical shape, which has the disadvantage, that in the so-called candle filter, in which a number of filter candles have been installed in the filter tank, the ratio between the complete filtering surface of the joint candles and the volume of the filter tank is low.